


Disaster Averted

by Andraste



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clyde kisses Rani, he thinks they're going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpieinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/gifts).



The first time Clyde kisses Rani, he thinks they're going to die. Not from kissing, but because the planet is about to explode. When she pulls away and looks at him like he's peeled off his skin to reveal a Slitheen, he starts hoping it actually will.

The next moment Sarah Jane dashes in waving her sonic lipstick, and the Earth is saved. While they're celebrating, Clyde almost forgets his humiliation. She'll probably never speak to him again.

It's only after they've left the attic and Rani grabs him and kisses _him_ that he remembers he's too cool to die.


End file.
